


Now He Gets It

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: There's a misunderstanding between Tony and Bucky about why they haven't gone public.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Now He Gets It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from an otp ask game): write an argument, around 300 words.

“—you can’t keep doin’ this, Tony.” Bucky frowned from where he was sitting in bed, the sheet pooled around his waist. 

Tony let out an obnoxious scoff and pulled on his pants trying to play it off, “Funny, I wasn’t  _ Tony _ when I was sucking your cock.” He usually called him pet names, especially in bed, he only called him Tony when he was annoyed or upset.

“I’m serious,” Bucky reached out attempting to pull him back to bed, “Would’ya quit that—for fuck sake—and just fuckin’ look at me?” His words had an edge to them, it sent Tony’s stomach dropping to the floor.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Bucky getting sick of him behaving in public as if they hadn’t been screwing for months and worse, that the words they shared were meaningless.

Tony pushed his hand away so suddenly it startled Bucky, as if he couldn’t stand to have his hands on him in that moment. It hurt, Bucky swore his heart shattered a little in his chest, the jagged edges left him feeling raw.

“You don’t get it, Buck!” Tony snapped, his mind racing and his heart pounding. He shook his head and uttered a quieter, “...You don’t get it. I’m Tony Stark, people—”

Bucky’s snort cut him off, he looked away and shifted to yank on his briefs. “I’m not stupid, Tony,” he snapped. “I know the sorta expectations you gotta deal with, I just thought…” he trailed off, jaw clenched. 

“You thought what?” Tony walked closer, he hated this, he could see the pain over Bucky’s features. 

Bucky swallowed and met his eyes, “I thought  _ you’d _ think I’m good enough, worth whatever bullshit they might say about Tony Stark datin’ someone like me.” He smiled painfully, words seeping with insecurity as he pushed past him, “S’fine, I get it.”

Tony grabbed his wrist, catching Bucky by surprise enough that he stopped. “No, Buck, you really  _ don’t _ get it,” his heart hurt thinking about it, Bucky thought he was the issue that whole time. “You’re the one that’s too good for me and going public you’d realise it. And the shit you’d have to put up with to be with me. I mean, fuck, the press—”

Bucky had heard enough, he shut him up with a powerful press of his lips. “Can’t believe ya, you’re not gettin’ rid of me that easy,” he whispered against them, “Such a dumbass.” 

They were the most reassuring three words to Tony’s ears—full of understanding, forgiveness, relief, humour and love. 

Especially when he added, “But you’re  _ my _ dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
